1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of memory cells. More particularly, the present invention relates to programmable memory cells.
2. Background Art
One type of conventional one-time programmable memory cell is implemented by combining a memory cell and a pair of antifuses. One-time programming the memory cell requires applying a programming voltage to one of the antifuses, until the antifuse permanently shorts to a ground voltage. The antifuse ground voltage is then utilized to perform a write operation to the memory cell. For instance, to write a logical one to the memory cell, the first antifuse can be shorted to ground, while to write a logical zero to the memory cell, the second antifuse can be shorted to ground. After being shorted, the antifuse will not provide a precise ground voltage to the memory cell, because the antifuse will have a residual impedance which may vary, for example, as the antifuse ages.
In the past, antifuse residual impedance was not a significant problem. However, memory cell supply voltages have become lower over time, to provide power-saving and speed advantages. Typically, a memory cell operating between a supply voltage and ground will have a trigger point voltage of less than half the supply voltage. To successfully perform a write operation to the memory cell, the programmed antifuse must provide a voltage lower than the memory cell trigger point voltage. However, if the programmed antifuse has a residual impedance such that it provides a voltage higher than the memory cell trigger voltage, the memory cell write operation will not succeed.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a programmable memory cell that does not suffer from failed write operations.